percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 8
Chapter 8 Christopher P.O.V I took in a deep breath. I tightened my grip around the hilt of sword, I surveyed my surroundings. Mike and Silena weapons drawn. If I was just fighting one of them, I would probably win. Fighting both? The chances were not in my favour. Clear your thoughts, let your body take control. You'll win. ''The voice claiming itself to be the presence of my godly powers told me. "''How would you know that?" ''I thought back at the voice. ''You have Hippolyta's blood within you. Your a natural warrior, back that up as the fact that you are Crescendon, Nyx's Arrow, her weapon and warrior. Your body is meant to fight. '' Why not? I was getting rusty, just teaching and not training at all. But I guess a sparring match with both Twins was not the best idea. I took a deep breath, and relaxed letting my body work on instinct. If what the voice said, who I have simply called The Other, was true. It would explain all those things I was capable of, throwing a dagger without hesitation and hitting it's target, my legs moving on their own before my mind could tell them to. It was because I was a warrior, my body was a weapon. For other peoples needs.... I had no more time to think about it as Mike struck at me with his spear. I blocked it, without thinking. He pulled back readying another strike, that's when the hilt of my blade connected with his chest. Silena then came into the picture, moving fast, her specialty. I dodged her attack but my back was stuck by Mike's elbow. This is what makes the Adam Twins powerful, both are powerful, you focus to much on Mike who was strong, you get hit by Silena's speed. Focus to much on Silena's speed, you get hit by Mike's strength. I forced to split my attention between both of them. Blocking at strike and counter-attacking, then move on to the next target. It was essential that I don't move too much. My stamina would only last for so long, I had to outlast them. Wear them out before they wear me out. ''Yes Christopher. That's good! Keep it up! ''The Other encouraged me forward. The battle continued, until the three of us were bruised and panting. We just ended the fight in a draw. Literally lying on the sword arena, panting, Theresa came over with water for us. "Thanks." I said and gave her a smile. After giving Mike and Silena water she went to sit beside me. "Hey Theresa you should join us in a sparring match next time." Mike said. "Nah. I'm not at your level yet." Theresa replied. "True that. I mean I've spent weeks helping you and your not even improving." I said. "Yeah. I mean Theresa, you can train for years but somehow you never improve beyond what skill you have now. What's up with that?" Silena asked. Theresa shrugged. "I don't know." Her hand went to her sapphire necklace arounf her neck. "It might be something involving this, my dad gave it to me. He said it was from my mom, maybe it's a weapon of somekind." We shrugged, to tired to think. Mike took off his shirt which was sweaty and drenched. Silena let out a whistle, the kind some guy would do when he sees a hot girl. "Shut up Silena." Mike scowled. "Seriously, Mike. Why in the world are you single?" She said. Silena was right though. Mike could easily get any girl he wants, heck there should be girls lining up to date him. The mixture of his brown hair and dark green eyes, which somehow seemed to have sparkle in them after he turned blind and his eyes were milky-white, and he's tall and muscular figure, he can be described as "hot". "Because I'm not interested in girls." He replied. "What about Amanda then?" Silena gave him a sly smile, when Mike's cheeks began to flame. "Amanda?" I asked, curious. "She's just some girl." Mike replied. "Just some girl that is a child of Aphrodite and is interested in you." Silena added, her smile never fading. "Shut up Silena." "Make me!" She exclaimed. "How about you Silena? Why haven't you gotten a boyfriend yet?" Mike countered. That's when I shut my ears to the conversation. As much as I love Mike and Silena, I'm not really interested in their sibling bickering. "Can you imagine them in a relationship?" Theresa's voice brought me back to reality. I snorted. "They might as well date each other." "I'm pretty sure that's wrong in many countries." "Well I have a beautiful niece as a girlfriend. I don't see how that's so different." I said, reminding her that because Hemera is Nyx's daughter, she is technically my niece. She smiled at me. Despite me being sweaty, she rests her head on my shoulder and my arm went around her immediately. Then ''bam, it was one of those moments where everything shuts out, and only me and Theresa remain. I loved those times, it made me really happy, just to be with her, just to hold her in my arms. I was so clueless that all of Tartarus was about to break loose. "Hello Theresa, how easy dismiss our relationship." A new voice said. My neck turned immediately to the source of the voice. My eyes found a boy, I recognised him of course. He was the boy that injuried several others a few weeks ago. "Atticus.." Theresa whispered his name. Atticus grinned. "Hello everyone." Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness_Behind_The_Light-Chapter_9|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 15:28, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page